The present invention relates to a trainline support bracket which is normally mounted to a rail car coupler assembly and more specifically to the casting for an end car cushioning coupler assembly. Conventionally, the bracket is mounted to the end car cushioning casting by the use of a bolt which has a nut to secure it in place. In the past, that bolt has sheared off, normally at the root of a thread where the nut attaches to the bolt. When the bolt shears off, it will fall out of the bracket, permitting the coupler pin to drop through the cushion casting, with the result that the coupler will pull out of the end of the car. It had been considered that the problem with the bolt was that there was an unacceptable shear load at the root of the threads where the nut fastened the bolt into the support bracket. The correction which was made was to change the bolt so that there was no likelihood that it would shear at the root of the thread. However, it was not certain that this change would correct the problem or that the problem was in fact shearing at that particular point on the bolt.
The present invention eliminates the problem by positively retaining the bolt in position on the bracket. This is done by a retainer which extends around one of the arms of the bracket and folds over the head of the bolt so that even if the bolt shears off at the area of the nut, the bolt cannot be removed from the bracket as it is positively held in place by the retainer.
The present invention relates to trainline support bracket and the mounting of such bracket to a rail car coupler assembly.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a retainer for use in the described environment which prohibits removal of the mounting bolt, even if a portion of the bolt is sheared off.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide an improved mounting for the trainline support bracket to the coupler end car cushioning casting which prevents the accidental removal of the coupler pin.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.